


Human Contact

by missdewey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdewey/pseuds/missdewey
Summary: A study of how various characters approach sex. F/F and M/M slash.





	1. I. Clinical

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**I. Clinical**

Hermione Granger took the same approach to sex that she would take to any other subject. She studied it, read about it, put it under a microscope and poked at it. She experimented with everything she could get away with. She enjoyed changing the variables: different places, different positions, different times of day. But the one variable she never changed was the person she experimented with.

Ginny Weasley had the one quality Hermione needed most in a partner: patience. She’d spent years waiting for Harry Potter to notice her, without result. She waited for him while Tom drained her life away in the Chamber of Secrets. She waited for him while he pined over Cho Chang. She waited for him while other boys kissed her and said she was beautiful and took her to bed. She’d lost her innocence, lost her hope, lost her virginity. Patience was her only gain.

So Ginny didn’t mind when Hermione took her time about deciding what she wanted. She didn’t mind the experiments or the way Hermione just watched her sometimes, like she was an assignment instead of a lover.

Hermione could have written an essay on how to get a response out of Ginny: what would happen if you kissed just under her ear, or brushed the inside of her thigh with warm fingers, or blew gently across her navel. She had seen Ginny from every angle, in every light. She had tasted her, touched her, kissed every inch of flesh and watched as Ginny shivered and cried out and begged her not to stop. She knew that the thing Ginny needed most was to be needed, to be desired.

And that was okay, because she desired Ginny more than anything, and Ginny knew it. Hermione craved the feel of her skin, the warmth of her lips. Hermione moaned and pleaded and writhed in pleasure when Ginny touched her just so, and it made her smile, because she understood that being clinical was not the same as being cold.


	2. II. Uncontrollable

**II. Uncontrollable**

Draco Malfoy was hopelessly inexperienced when it came to making love.

Sex was one thing. There were few girls in Slytherin he hadn’t charmed, manipulated, or bribed into his bed, and even a handful of the boys had succumbed. In these encounters Draco was always in control; he set the pace, established the rules, took the lead. If you didn’t want to play his way, you were always free to leave – but of course no one ever wanted that, because Draco Malfoy was the best fuck in Hogwarts.

Making love was something else altogether. Draco had never made love before; all he’d known was raw pleasure, animal instinct, carnal desire. He had believed that sex was a tool to be used for power, or perhaps just a means to physical release. It was emotionless, cold, and above all controllable.

All of Draco’s ideas about sex crumbled the first time he found himself in Harry Potter’s bed.

Harry was unlike anyone Draco had known before. For starters, there was the way he touched Draco, sometimes light fingers barely grazing his skin, fueling his desire with soft teasing strokes, and other times crushing the flesh under his hands with a strength that might break a weaker boy. Then there were his eyes, which held a different shade of green for every emotion: bright as an emerald when Harry was pleased, light as celadon when he was worried, darker than the Forbidden Forest when he was at his most passionate. Those eyes could stir Draco’s desire from across the Great Hall or stop him dead with a single glance.

Draco was surprised at the way Harry affected him. He found himself gasping at the slightest touch, moaning softly into a kiss. The first time Harry’s lips slid down his body and brushed against his arousal, Draco had to bite his hand to keep from crying out. He thought vaguely that somehow, this couldn’t be right, that it wasn’t supposed to be this good; he wasn’t supposed to lose control.


	3. III. Slut

  
Author's notes: Pansy doesn't care what they say about her.  


* * *

**III. Slut**

_Tart._

Pansy Parkinson wasn't the sort to be afraid of labels. She merely did what she liked, and her housemates could just sod off if it bothered them.

_Easy._

What she liked the most was the feel of hands against her flesh. It didn't matter if they were small or large, rough or soft. As long as they were touching her, Pansy didn't mind.

_Whore._

She liked the way a hard cock felt between her thighs, the way a wet cunt tasted under her tongue. She enjoyed being fucked from behind, and even more so when she went down on someone while it happened.

_Slut._

Pansy didn't care what her classmates called her, because she knew that they would always return to worship her with their touches, their kisses, their cries of pleasure. In the cold light of morning she might be just a slut, but in the darkness of night, she was a goddess once more.

She was something to be desired.


End file.
